


3:30am

by hellowkatey



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spencer tries to bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellowkatey/pseuds/hellowkatey
Summary: You wake up at 3:30 in the morning to an empty bed and a bad feeling.





	3:30am

You've always been a good sleeper. Especially since Spencer started sleeping over when he wasn't somewhere on the other side of the country catching the scum of the earth. So when your eyes flutter open to see the red glowing numbers of 3:30am on your digital alarm clock, you're surprised at yourself. You squeeze your eyes shut and roll over, pushing yourself towards the middle of the bed to cuddle up into your boyfriend, but your arm hits cool, empty space instead of a warm body. 

Your eyes fly open. Pulling yourself into a sitting position you look at the bathroom door, which is ajar and completely dark. You can see his phone still resting on the nightstand, along with his reading glasses. His go-bag sits in the corner. 

So where is he?

There's a rustling noise coming from somewhere in the apartment. Your heart starts to beat quicker than normal as you pull yourself out of bed and wrap your immediately chilly body with a blanket. The rustling continues, this time the sound of metal against metal clangs in your ears. 

You shuffle slowly out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen where you can see a singular light on. 

"Spencer?" you say softly as you turn the corner, and suck in a rapid breath as you lay eyes on him.

He's sitting cross-legged on the floor, an array of baking ingredients scattered in a semi-circle in front of him. His long hair is pulled back with a headband that he uses when he washes his face or shaves, causing wavy strands to stick up in every which direction. With his FBI sweatshirt paired with a pair of boxers and his three-day-old stubble, if you didn't know Dr. Reid you would guess he was off the rails. 

"Hey there," he says, looking up at you with tired eyes. He looks down at the bowl of some sort of lumpy substance and then back up at you. "I couldn't sleep." 

"I can see that." you chuckle, stepping over a canister of oatmeal and a bag of brown sugar to settle down next to him. You rest your head on his shoulder and peer down into the mixing bowl. "What are you making?" 

"Well I was having trouble falling asleep so I was thinking about these cookies that one of the interns baked. They were oatmeal chocolate chip and they were actually really good. The consistency was chewy and soft and it made me think of this snack my neighbor that used to babysit me sometimes would make of no-bake oatmeal balls. They were alright, but she would put walnuts in them which I never really liked as much. The prospect of walnuts and oatmeal was always strange to me, I mean almonds make so much more sense and have a better range-"

"Spence," 

"Right, rambling. Anyways, I wasn't going to fall asleep so I decided to try and make the no-bake oatmeal balls with chocolate chips, but it turns out I don't know what the difference between no-bake and bake is and we don't have any cookbooks so I think I messed up," he picks up the spoon and the watery dough-- or batter, rather-- falls back down off the spoon with a slight splash. "I feel like no-bake means it's supposed to be thicker." 

"Baked cookies are supposed to be thicker than this," you laugh, grabbing the bowl and setting it to the side. Spencer brings his arm around your shoulder and pulls you into him, kissing the top of your head as you wrap your arms around his midsection. "It's 3:30 in the morning, sweetie. You need to sleep. We can figure out your cookie dilemma when you get back from your next case. I'm going to introduce to you a very special resource I like to call, Pinterest!" 

You coax him to his feet and guide him back to the bedroom where you both practically collapse back in bed. He pulls you close to him under the covers, his breath against the back of your neck and his arms hugging you against his chest. Within minutes you can hear his even breaths and the occasional snore escape his lips. 


End file.
